Estupideces en el JeanPi!
by koryana
Summary: que pasa cuando, mezclas a Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito y Toya con dos estudiantes de sekundaria locas y para colmo los envias a una chafa escuela en medio de Mexico, que se llama Jean Piaget? averigualo en este fanfic escrito en un arranke de


-bueno sakura, te lo voy a decir de nuevo, despacio y claro, quisa, esta ves me entiendas, - decia un chico castaño, con aires de desesperacion, mientras le hablaba a su n-o-v-i-a - POR QUE RAYOS ACEPTAMOS IR A LA SECUNDARIA EN UN INTERCAMBIO! EN OTRO CONTINENTE! EN OTRO PAIS! EN OTRA CIUDAD! EN OTRA MALDITA ESCUELA!

--Shhhh,silencio, shaoran, te van a sacar del avion ¬¬U -contestaba frustrada la chica- El intercambio lo vi por internet, una chica llamada Alex-chan me lo ofrecio y me dijo que su escuela estaba muy linda n,n! como se llamaba...hum..tenia nombre frances...a ya recorde! se llamaba PIAN JEARET!ejem...digo.. JEAN PIAGET!

-Ò,Ó Y AHORA ME LO DICES! nunca confies en una chica con el mismo nombre que la que escribio esta historia o.ouu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**alex-chan: hahahaha!(_risa maligna)_ **

**shaoran: RAYOS! como demonios llege a ese avion?**

**alex-chan: FACIL! mira esto (le entrega el libreto)**

**shaoran: -leyendo-_ esena uno: (avion) shaoran li: bueno sakurablablabla..._**

**alex-chan: HA! T-A-R-A-D-O simplemente escribo donde estan y aparecen ahi!**

**shaoran: ò.ó y a donde se supone nos vas a enviar?**

**alex-chan: A el campo de torturas mas horrendo en el mundo que alegremente llamamos _e-s-c-u-e-l-a _al que yo asisto!**

**shaoran: si no fuera por que es esta es la primera historia de sakuraCC que ella escribe diria que esto va a ser malo...**

**alex-chan: dalo por seguro **

**shaoran: dijiste algo **

**alex-chan: yo nada.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tomoyo : oh, vamos li, no puede ser tan malo- dijo una pelinegra que estaba sentada en el 2do asiento de atras- ademas. sakura te hiso el favor de NO traer a meiling kien aun no lo toma muy bien o.ou

-SHAORAN VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTEEEEEEEE! -- se escucho un grito desde abajo,si abajo

_por favor si ahi alguien en este avion llamado "shaoran" favor de callar a quien sea quien le grite, gracias_

todos: ..uu

shaoran: bien, bien, voy voy! nada puede ser peor que meiling u

eriol: seep, ademas aun esta algo... _transtornada _despues que le dieron la n-o-t-i-c-a.

Y era cierto despues de que le habian dado la n-o-t-i-c-i-a de skura y shaoran,nada podia ser peor que meiling

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

al dia siguiente . 

Ya era hora de escuela, la primera clase apenas habia comenzado en la escuela Jean piaget, donde en el salón estudiaba nuestra dedicada, querida, inteligente, hermosa,...ejem... n,nUU , escritora llámese: Alex-chan. ESPEREN! donde rayos esta esa loca?

La Profesora apenas iba a comenzar a escribir en su pizarrón cuando un sonido de algo asercandose demaciado rapido llamo su atencion:

--LLEGEEEE!-gritaba una chica muy emocionada con los brazos levantados en el aire

_RinnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggRinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg_

alex-chan: YAY! NO ESTOY TARDE!

profesora: señorita garcía podria sentarse en su lugar YA? ¬ ¬

alex-chan: he..he..si ya voy...WHHAAAA y mi banco?

profesora: ah si lo olvide, por que ya era, practicamente, CHATARRA, lo vendieron al fierro viejo.

todo el cuchicheo se callo

alex-chan: PEROOOO! lo tenia desde 2do! era un buen amigo TT,TT nunca olvidaremos ese tierno chirrear al escribir sobre el, ese cafe mal pintado que lo caracterisaba,ese afan de tener escritas las respuestas del examen, ese hermoso asiento astillado, compañeros guardemos un minuto de silencio por nuestro amigo perdido ú.ù

todo el cuchicheo volvio

alexchan: TT.TTUU

profesora: chincero chamaka callese y sientese en el piso!

alex-chan: WHEEEE! PISO!

profesora: sabe usted por que rayos se sienta en el piso?

alex-chan; SIIII! POR LA ECONOMIA!-dijo mientras levantaba las manos en el aire con gran afan

profesora: NO IDIOTA! POR QUE NO SE CALLA Y NO ME DEJA PRESENTAR A SUS ESTUPIDOS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS! 5 CHAMACOS NUEVOS K SOPORTAR!por que no termine la universidad ?TT,TT

alex-chan: nuevos compañeros? GENIAL, ¬¬ otra boca que No alimentar ¬¬

profesora: Kinomoto, pase.

sakura: Hola! mi nombre es sakura Kinomoto me gusto ser su nueva compañera nn

y estupidamente todos los chicos estaban babeando --uu

profesora: lo que sea, daidouji pase

tomoyo: hola yo soy tomoyo, tmb pasare aki el año escolar

adibinen que? seeep mas baba --U

profa: señorita Rosas, pase por favor,

ana: WHHAA! ALEX-CHAN!

alex-chan: ANITA-STAR!

ambas chikas gritaban mientras corrian a abrazarse

ana: K ONDA! vine desde nuevo leon para pasar el año juntas!

alex-chan: UN MOMENTO--decia mientras soltaba a la chica-- que no deberias haber entrado a tercero, no a primero o.O?

ana: ah si...E-S-O...bueno veras...un dia 0Entonces me meti a la red del gobierno y convie mis datos por que me daba hueva hacer tercero, y cambie mis datos de primaria para cursar primero otra ves

alex-chan:CLARO! eso es tan simple por que no me acorde que lo eh echo sientos de veces! (no es sarcasmo!)

todos: o.Ouu

profesora: señoritas callence, y sientence en el piso!

alex-chan. ven Ana te invito de mi piso n.n

ana:claro! gracias!

profesora: muy bien como sea, Hiragizawa pase

eriol: buenos dias! supongo que yo tambien pasare aqui el año

entonces los ojos de nuestro escritora se habrieron grandes O/O

ana:Alex? REsponde! estas bien? hOLa contesta!

Alex-chan: OH MI DIOS!ES ERIOL!ES ERIOLESERIOLESERIOLESERIOL!

eriol: si soy yo. nnUU,emm...podrias soltarme? UU

profesora: señoritas, si me permiten introducir a los demás…

alex-chan: o si claro tómese su tiempo...

Ana: oye, hablando de chicos lindo, pues la otra vez que fui a…

Y las chicas seguían en su rollo…hasta q…

Profesora: Syaoran Li entre por favor…

Ana: OMG! OO babeando

Alex-chan: ana? pasa frenéticamente su mano en la cara de su amiga q ves? y kitandole la mano voltea a la persona q estaba viendo Oh Dios! Es un sueño? Ana! Mira kien esta ahí! Oh Dios tengo q abrazarlo…se paro pero una mano la detuvo

Ana: kisieras, seré yo! – corre velozmente y aprieta, en un abrazo asfixiante, al muchacho de pelo castaño con todas sus fuerzas-

Syaoran: q dia…-se corto su dialogo, por la falta del aire-

Ana: pero q milagro q vienes por aki, no sabes el otro día, justamente estaba pensando en ti y en lo mucho que te amo- la interrumpió una chica, un poco furiosa-

Alex-chan: hey! Lo dije primero, y eso kiere decir q sere yo, - y kitando a la chica de pelos castaños de los brazos de su amado, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a otra parte- ven, sientate aqui alado de mi! nn

syaoran: pero no hay banco...

alex-chan:oh, no importa mucho! es mas comodo!

syaoran:pero...

Ana: eso no se keda asi alex!

Sakura: pero…el es mi novio! Hey tu chica loca ô.o ven aca y damelo!

Y asi las 2 enfurecidas chicas fueron detrás de la inimaginable pareja

Profesora: -perdiendo su calma- chicas û.u me dejan empezar mi clase…

Alex-chan y ana: cállese! ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!...ejem...este..nnu oh oh, estamos en problemas?

Sakura: HA! claro! Y tu chica loca dame a mi novio –diciendo esto, arrebato a Syaoran de las manos- vente…

Profesora: uds. 2 a la dirección en este momento,- dijo señalando la puerta

Ana: todo por tu culpa

Alex-chan: mi culpa? Pero…

Y siguieron discutiendo las 2 chicas

Profesora: n-nU, ok uds. cuatro siéntense en el piso de la parte de atrás

Tomoyo: saben q… con ojos de cachorro fue una lastima no grabar esta pequeña pelea, se veía tan bonita Sakura enojada

Todos: caída anime

Sakura: jeje n-nU gracias Tomoyo, pero no ayudas n-nU

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así las clases fueron impartidas, y el tiempo se hacia un eternidad en la dirección…

Ana: ashh! Yo k keria tener clases

Alex-chan: en verdad? Oo eres una rara, aki te la pasas mejor,- dijo subiendo los pies en una mesita y cruzando los brazos detras de su cabeza-- además aki hay clima, el mueble es acolchado y no-hay-piso

Ana: pero olvidas una cosa.. aki no esta S-y-a-o-r-a-n, dijo apoyando su cabeza en una mano es una pena, podriamos estar viendolo en este preciso momento, por cierto... kien seria el ultimo estudiante?no me dejaste oir su nombre

Alex-chan: eriol,es lindo pero da igual... no me importa mucho dijo cerrando los ojos y kedando en un profundo sueño

Ana: bueno...iré a tomar agua...si es q se...-y se fue la chica hablando sola-

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento del descanso...

Sakura: q bonito día n.n –dijo en un embrace cariñoso con syaoran, lo cual lo ruborizaba-lastima que no hay ningun arbolito por aqui... nnu

Tomoyo: y q haremos, y donde estarán esas chicas simpáticas n.n

Sakura y Syaoran: ¬,¬

Eriol: cierto yo no supe nada de ellas, que tal eran?

Syaoran: buscando pareja? –dijo haciendo una traviesa mueca hacia eriol-

Eriol: no, nada de eso, es que por lo q cuenta Tomoyo, parece q tuvieron un encuentro con uds. 2

Y en eso una ráfaga de viento los cubrió, y al instante 2 chicas aparecieron con una sonrisa pícara

Ana: hola syaoran! ¬ -dijo la chica de inmediato sin ver el nuevo estudiante-

Alex-chan: hey! Hola Syaoran! Como estas? Q tal el primer día? –dijo sonriendo y saludando con la mano

Syaoran: n-nU bn supongo –y diciendo hizo una falsa sonrisa-

Eriol: gusto en conocerlas n-n

Ana y alex-chan: a si claro hola –dijeron sin verlo-

Alex-chan: y q harán? Los acompañamos con gusto –dijo con las manos juntas-

Sakura: pues...no sabemos, y deja de verlo de esa manera! Y de babearlo chica rara- dijo kitando las manos de ana de su amado-

Y las 2 siguieron peleando..

Ana: u.u me rindo – y en eso un chico de cabellos azules y ojos como el mar, captaron sus castaños ojos- ammm..e..y..como te llamas? –dijo nerviosa

Eriol: Me llamo Eriol Hiiragizawa, -dijo inclinando su cabeza- y cual es su nombre?

Ana: kedo maravillada emm..eh? ah si, mi nombre es Ana , y por favor no me hables de usted xD, me haces sentir vieja – q por cierto era mucho mayor q esos chamacos-

Eriol: muy bien, y como se llama tu amiga? –dijo mirando a la chica de pelos castaños y posando ahí su mirada-

Ana: eh..seh ella se llama Alex, pero no hablemos de ella, hablemos de ti cuéntame de ti –dijo agarrando su mano y llevándolo a una banca-

Y desde los arbustos la pekeña Tomoyo filmaba cada segundo de lo que ocurría…

Sakura: ya déjalo en paz, q no ves en su cara q no kiere estar contigo!

Alex-chan: hey! Eso fue bajo, además tu chica q no ve nada, el si kiere estar conmigo…verdad syaoran? ¬

Syaoran: ya dejenme en paz, me tratan como objeto- y se desato de esos 2 pares de manos q lo encadenaba-

Alex-chan: ves, todo es tu culpa chikilla

Sakura: hey no soy ninguna chikilla,soy Sakura q significa…

Alex-chan: -.- lo q sea chikilla, yo me voy de aki, -dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a su amado, kien estaba harto- hey syaoran! ESPERAME, no te vayas por fis!

Y asi la pekeña Sakura se kedo sola

Sakura: ·· me dejaron sola xx, ashh –dijo enojada dirigiéndose para con su mejor amiga-

Tomoyo: no es maravilloso este día, he grabado toda esta escena 0

Sakura: q? –dijo perpleja-

Tomoyo, si, ademas, mira esa chica parece q le gusta a eriol –dijo apuntando a Eriol y a Ana

Sakura: q bn así me kito a una encima de mi keridisimo amado y hermoso Syaoran- sin darse cuenta, tomoyo se fue y se la paso grabando a Alex y Li- y sus hojos son como...como..hey, Tomoyo! por que todos me dejan hablando sola! xx

Alex-chan: perdona nuestro comportamiento hace rato, es que nos emociona q estes aquí –dijo algo avergozado

Li: no te preocupes n.n –dijo siendo porfin amable con alex- y ya te conté todo de mi, y q acerca de ti?

Alex-chan: oh, eh.. eso no es importante

Li: y como conociste a tu amiga..como... Ana?

Alex-chan: eh..tmp importa

Li: okeii entonces ire con Sakura

Alex-chan: ah.. noooo.. digo, si te contare de mi- dijo temiendo q se le escapatra Li

Y siguieron platicando…

Ana: tu vida es muy interesante-y suspiro ¬-

Eriol: n.nU em gracias, supongo, y háblame de tu amiga

Ana: alex?

Eriol: que lindo nombre +.+

Ana: oO LINDO? dijo sorprendida y gritando

Eriol: shhhhh...eh digo...

Ana: TTTT buaaaa

Eriol: y ahora tu pk lloras

Ana: TTTT olvídalo, ya me voy, gusto en conocerte –y se fue corriendo hacia los baños-

Eriol: hmm...seguiré viendo el patio dijo babeando ...(y casualmente su "patio"era Alex)-

Mientras tanto…

Alex-chan: y eso es todo…

syaoran: mira, que esa no es ana? –dijo señalando a una chica corriendo a los baños-

Alex-chan: no se –dijo sin apartar su vista de el

Li: q no deberías de ir a ver q le pasa?

Alex-chan: por que? nn

Li: pues pk eres su amiga?

alex-chan: por que?

syaoran:por que, es tu amiga y te importa?

Alex-chan: CIERTO! nn ya voy, no te vallas a mover de aqui no te muevas, ok? (dijo mientras se alejaba caminando asi atras

Entrando a los baños…

alex-chan: ana? Taz aki?

Silencio

Alex-chan: Ana!...-silencio- q conste q lo intente -y se fue de ahí-

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg

Alex-chan- dammit, ya toco,- y se fue al salon junto con los otro 4

Ya estando en el salon…

Alex-chan: PROFA! ano entiendo…pk sigo estando en el piso, ya me duele mi…

Profesora: alex! Pk sigues hablando!

Alex-chan: ay bueno… por cierto profa no ha visto a ana?

Profe: ¬o¬ no, y ahora si su compañera se calla podemos seguir con matematicas

Alex-chan: jeje n.nU

Sakura: oigan no han llegado Yukito y mi hno. mayor, hiban a venir de visita

Tomoy: han de estar por ahí hablad con alguien

Li: hmm.. si ya los conoces

Eriol: q chica tan hermosa

Los otros 3: q?

Eriol: nada nada jeje q dije, nada, jiji , nada –dijo un poco nervioso

Y en eso en la ventana se ven 3 personas recorrer el patio…

Alex-chan: pero profe pk no puedo ir al baño

Profe: ô.ô pk no te callas, no ya vete al baño, así me darás paz

Alex: muchas gracias n.n –y se fue dando brincos-

Y en la parte de atrás el chico apuesto de cabellos castaños, fijo su vista en esas 3 personas…

Li: q ese no es tu hno. y Yukito?

Sakura: no…ah…siii! Son ellos!-dijo saltando y haciendo ruido a la clase de la profa-

Profa: -un poco neurótica- ya! Uds. 4 váyanse de aki!

Eriol: pero se ekivoca..nosotros

Profa: me vale! Váyanse

Ya afuera..

Li: q loca mujer

Tomoyo: tal vez tiene un día duro, tenemos q pensar en ella

Los 3: o.O

Eriol: si claro, donde esta Alex

Sakura: y tu k con ella?

Li: mira tu hno. Sakura!( y parese que sufre igual que yo...)

Sakura: y Yukit...OYE! quien es esa mujer que no lo deja en paz?

Alex:AHH! ella es fanny! mi hermana! era obio que no lo dejaria en paz

todos(ecepto eriol): HOEEEE? y tu de donde saliste? O.O

alex: ya regrese del baño...

todos:ahhh

alex:oigan por cierto...

todos: NO HEMOS VISTO A ANA!

alex:bien, bien...

Y en eso una pareja se distinguió a lo lejos…

Sakura: q? Yukito y esa mona?

Alex-chan: esa mona se llama Ana -

Sakura: y tu cuando llegaste o q?

Alex: yo estaba aki con tu hno. (:

Mientras tanto…

Ana: q lindo vienes a visitar a Sakura, es lo mas tierno!

Yukito: oh (: pero q linda niña

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alex: eso nunca diria Yukito ¬o¬

Ana: lo sse pero el es hermoso 0, mas cuando se convierte en Yuue, asi q el me tiene q decir eso jiji

Alex: te gusta Yukito+ q Syaoran?

Ana: oh nooo

Alex: y yo q pensaba q me libraba de ti

Ana: muaja nunca!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ana: n.n – y abraza tiernamente el brazo a Yukito, kien no le molesta-

Ya acercándose a los otros miembros de la extraña pandilla…

Sakura: Yukito q haces con ella? –dijo apuntando con un dedo a Ana, kien la miraba sorprendida-

Yukito: es mi nueva amiga n.n

Sakura: ah û.u

Alex: y bien Toya q haces aki, no pudimos platicar tanto, cuando ellos llegaron n.n

Toya: pues…q es eso q viene corriendo? – dijo apoyando su mirada en el lejano horizonte del patio

Li: es un raton

Tomoyo: es un punto negro

Eriol: es alex

Yukito: es un corre caminos?

Ana: es una persona q viene corriendo, parece enojada

Alex:- oh oh –y poniendo una cara de susto –

Y en eso akella persona aparece como por arte de magia al lado de Toya

Esa persona desconocida: hola Toya! Q haces aki? Q gusto! n.n nadie me ha avisado q has venido –y voltea con cara de furiosa hacia su keridisima hermanita alex-

Alex: jeje n.nU se me olvido- dijo con cara de inocente-

Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Li: pero quien es ella?

Esa persona desconocida q aun no sabemos su nombre: oh jeje me había olvidado, mi nombre es Fanny n.n soy la hna. Mayor de Alex n.n, y bn Toya..-voltea a ver a su keridisimo amado

Toya: q? –sin mirar a nadie-

Fanny: q ha pasado con tu vida, como te ha ido, tienes novia, kieres ser mi novio?

Toya: oO haces muchas preguntas

Fanny: entonces, eso es un si, vamonos novio – y agarrándolo de la mano se alejaron de allí

Toya: pero no…

Fanny: shh, yo se k kieres ser mi novio lo vi en tu mirada

Toya: oO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura: q día, me han kitado todo…bueno menos tu mi herido Syaoran

Li: jeje n.nU

Alex: no te hemos ktiado nada, aparte no son objetos ¬

Ana: y q haremos Yukito?

Yukito: no lo se que kieres hacer uds.

Tomoyo: no se, - dijo grabando toda la escena

Eriol: a alex

Alex: oO ehhh?

Eriol: q kiero…ammm… eh?

Alex: pk dijiste mi nombre

Eriol: lo dije, ah, jeje has de haber escuchado otra cosa n.nU

Alex: no, no, desde 1 de kinder me han dicho q puedo escuchar hasta un kilómetro

Eriol: pero ya no es primero de kinder

Alex: y q? pk dijiste mi nombre?

Sakura: se desviaron del tema

Li: si

Alex: pues fue el

Eriol –susurrando- q linda se ve cuando se enoja, y después de esto empezo a babear-

Ana: q tal ir a ver una película

Yukito: pero están en clases n.nU

Ana: yo ya me aburrí de estar aki

Alex: igual q yo

Li: cierto, además nos corrieron

Yukito: entonces vayamos a las películas

Ana: y q veremos –dijo sin apartar su mirada de su amado Yukito, kien todavía seguía abrazada de él

Li: eso es lo de menos

Sakura: si, vamonos de aki

Alex: lo mas pronto posible q ahí viene la profa, a correr!

Y en eso, frenéticamente, se fueron corriendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y Q PASARA CON ESTOS 7 CHICOS?**

**IRAN AL CINE?**

**Q HARAN DESPUES?**

**Y Q PASARA CON FANNY Y SU PRISIONERO, DIGO Y SU NOVIO?**

**KEDESE EN CONTACTO Y RESOLVERA EL MISTERIO n.n**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Alex: no es misterio

Ana: no sabia q ponerle

Alex:jeje, entonces q es esto?

Ana: ya es el fin de la escena!

Alex: ahh

Ana: sii

Alex: esperemos q les haya gustado

Ana: n.n esperamos sus reviews

Alex: sii, para ver q opinan

Ana:bueno ya me voy con Yukito

Alex: y yo con Syaoran!

Fanny: y yo con Toya!

Starfire: y yo con Robin!

Ana. Y tu q haces aki?

Starfire: es q estaban diciendo parejas y se me antojo salir

Alex: pero tu no estas en esta sección

Fanny: tu eres una teen titan

Star: q aguafiestas son ya me voy

Ana: bueno

Alex: adiosito


End file.
